1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a recognition system and a recognition method, and more particularly to a recognition system and a recognition method capable of recognizing an operation of a user.
2. Related Art
With the ongoing development of the digital technologies, a biological feature recognition system is currently widely applied. For example, the biological feature recognition system is capable of sampling features of a user such as fingerprints, irises, facial patterns or voice prints, and performing analysis and comparison, so as to judge a practical identity of the user.
The biological feature recognition system can be used for access control and security, medical care, or robots. In combination with the identity recognition of the user, various personal and automatic services are performed, so as to save the labor cost.